A collection of League Eroticas
by Dusk Xayah
Summary: Website: Lewdwords-dot-com, 10th person to join gets a free 1k word story. ;)
1. Commissions

Hello, fans!

I have a website to showcase my works. I find FF to be very restrictive, so I'm moving out. Check it out and show your support! And, if you're a talented writer, let me know if you're interested in joining as an author. I hope to see you all there!

Lewdwords -dot- com


	2. Plagued Souls

Hello everyone, this is just to inform you that I'll no longer be posting on here, I've created a website that I'll be using instead. Thanks for all the messages and views! The first 10 requests on the site will be free of charge.

jeysearo wixsite com/leagueoferotica

A gust of wind whistled through the streets of Zaun. It carried with it a message of caution. The atmosphere around Ekko felt electric. He sensed that the girl was closing in on him. He darted quietly through the narrow alleys that sprawled across the district. He avoided people as often as he could, for fear that he would be attacked by a victim of the plague.

The plague was a creation of someone high up in the structure of Zaun's political structure. Ekko assumed it had been created by Singed, but he did not believe that it had been released by the mad alchemist. This plague did not benefit anyone, as it did not play favorites. It struck those inflicted with an insatiable sexual desire, and was spread through bodily fluids. Ekko had barely escaped becoming what the survivors had dubbed 'plague-lings'. Now he was being chased by one, and he'd lost his Z-Drive when it had been torn from his hands by a massive bear. _A bear, in ZAUN_ , he thought.

He could hear a childlike giggle echoing off the metal structures around him. It was difficult to place the origin of the laughter, and he stopped for a moment to make sure she hadn't cut him off. He knew these streets well, but this child had arcane abilities, the extent of which were unknown to him. The blood chilled in his veins as all sound around him seemed to retreat deeper into the alleys. He felt incredibly cramped, and instinctively moved to have a wall behind his back. The wires and pipes that covered most surfaces kept him from flattening against it.

His heart raced as he saw that his exit was blocked. A sign posted on a metal gate topped with barbed wire had been erected between two buildings. In bold red letters it bore the words 'CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE'. He turned to run back the way he came, but it was blocked by a preteen girl holding a teddy bear. Annie giggled as she strolled towards Ekko. She was dressed in a pink floral shirt, and had one sock on. Her pants and underwear had been removed, presumably by the plague-ling that had infected her.

Ekko couldn't help but stare at her hairless crotch, but it wasn't out of any sense of eroticism. He was terrified of what Annie was going to do to him.

"Annie, don't do this. Fight it," he said with voice that had conviction, but no hope.

"I wanna play," Annie said with a giggle, as she continued advancing on him. She held her teddy bear in her left hand and prepared a flame with her right.

Ekko dove left, attempting to take the girl by surprise, but was flattened by an incredible weight. Tibbers held him face down on the dusty dry street. He felt tiny fingers pulling the elastic band around his waist. Annie willed her bear to flip Ekko over. With all of his strength, Ekko fought the arcane construct, but undeniably failed. Annie walked over to Ekko's head, which peaked out from underneath Tibber's massive foot.

"Stop," the boy pleaded.

Annie was too horny to register his words. She squatted over his mouth and rubbed her pussy around. Ekko felt her heat and was morbidly surprised that her juices were nearly boiling. She was so hot, literally. Her tiny clitoris was swollen and sticking out just enough for him to feel it on his upper lip. A tear rolled down his cheek. She grabbed his hair to help maintain her position and rhythm. Childlike moans ripped at Ekko's soul as Annie pleasured herself with his face.

Suddenly and very abruptly, the girl raised her wet pussy up and walked around Tibbers to see Ekko's legs and lower torso. He felt her tiny fingers fumble with the waist of his shorts before she found purchase and tugged them down. The cold air teased at his dick, and much to his shame, it started becoming erect. Annie's hot fingers grabbed his shaft and pumped mercilessly.

"Hurry up," she whined.

Ekko wanted to sob, but could not find the breath to do so. Annie's hand moved as fast as a vibrator as she tried to encourage his penis to grow for her. After a few moments, he was fully erect. He felt her withdraw for a moment as she adjusted herself into a reverse cowgirl position. He tried to twist his legs away from her, but she was too quick. She sank on to his dick, and her tightness made him gasp. Her underdeveloped vagina would normally not withstand his length or girth, but she was too horny to care, and wet enough to enjoy it. She slammed her ass repeatedly on his groin, forcing his dick to piston its way inside of her again and again.

He lasted less than ten seconds before he shot his load deep inside of her. This did nothing to slow her momentum. In fact, she huffed and quickened her pace as her pussy made tiny squelching sounds as Ekko's cum tried to leak out. A few drops foamed up around her labia, and she looked down at her crotch as she fucked Ekko. It served to increase her craze, and she used her last speed reserve to drive him even deeper inside her pussy. He felt her cervix at the tip of his penis.

Annie felt pain and pleasure, and finally collapsed as she squirted like a fire hose. The pressure forced her to fall forward to allow Ekko's dick to slip out. All at once his legs were spewed with her cum and his own. Tibbers let out a sigh of remorse as he transformed back into a Teddy bear, as Annie could no longer devote her thoughts to willing him into existence. She writhed on the ground in absolute euphoria as her body was wracked with pleasure from the most intense orgasm she believed she'd ever feel.

Ekko did not move. Stunned with his own pleasure, but also incredibly ashamed that he'd just defiled a preteen girl with his cum, he dazed out into unconsciousness.

Almost five minutes later, he awoke. He could feel the plague in his body, in his _mind_. He sat up and stared at Annie, who was still on the ground. She was spread eagle, with her tiny pussy still slightly agape and dripping his cum. He tried to resist the urge he felt, he really did. But the plague was designed to drive you towards compulsion, and he gave in. He kicked his shorts off his ankles and scooped Annie off the ground. His dick was already erect as he held her in the air.

"Whaa," was all the girl had time to mumble. He had her legs propped up over his forearms so that her ass and crotch were easily accessible to him. Her arms flailed aimlessly as he guided her tiny body into the correct position for his throbbing dick to penetrate her once more. She screamed with pleasure. Ekko grunted as he picked up momentum. He fucked her like an animal as she let out a continuous moan that changed pitch with each thrust as her body rocked with the force.

He lasted much longer like this. Annie squirted for the second time, but he didn't allow her any relief in pressure as her hot cum squeezed past his dick in short bursts in time with his thrusts. She laced her fingers around the chain link fence to steady herself as he fucked her. Her knees were at her sides as he used her like a sex toy, and the dirtiness of it made her squirt again. The tightening and clenching of her already tiny vagina made Ekko explode inside of her. He was deep inside her as he came. Her cervix contracted and her uterus vacuumed his cum. She turned to dead weight in his arms as she passed out limp with pleasure.

He let her drop, and with a crazed look in his eyes, the plague compelled him to find another uninfected vessel to infect. He left Annie at the fence, cum dripping from her pussy, to go search for his next target.


	3. Vines

The forest was dimly illuminated, with only a few rays of sun managing to stab through the thick canopy of leaves overhead. Taliyah thought it was serene. Annie thought it was boring.

"When will be get there," the little girl asked, not for the first time.

"When we get there," Taliyah replied smoothly.

Dead leaves crunched under her boots, even though she took light steps. Annie was making an effort to stomp as hard as she could on the dry debris.

"Can you stop that? You'll attract an animal."

"We can just burn it."

Taliyah stopped stone cold in her tracks and spun around to face the child.

"Gosh! I don't _want_ to. Just be quiet and stop trying to annoy me," the Stoneweaver said.

"Well what if we do get attacked by an animal? I'm not just gonna stand here and die."

"If it comes do that, we can deal with it. That doesn't mean we have to goad them into their deaths."

"But it'd be fun!"

"What if it's a bear? Do you want to kill a bear?"

Annie shifted nervously and slunk her shoulders. Her hand tightened on her teddy bear.

"No...," she said softly.

"Then be quiet."

Taliyah turned to continue their trek, but yelped as she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Annie couldn't contain her snickering, nor did she try to. Taliyah barely registered the high pitched laughter, as she was transfixed by the vines that had suddenly grown around her boots, rooting her in place. She saw that Annie had rapidly growing creeper vines around her tiny boots as well.

"Annie, RUN!"

The sudden outburst surprised Annie, but she did not run. She _could_ not run. Her feet seemed to be stuck. Realization struck her and she immediately threw her bear high into the air, ready to transform it. The vines tugged backwards and into the air, taking her several feet above the ground and suspending her there. Her skirt drifted down and exposed her tiny legs and white panties. Both her and Taliyah shrieked with rage and confusion.

Annie couldn't locate her teddy bear, and the vines regrew so quickly when burned. They stretched and entangled her so that she was stuck, with her arms and legs held tightly away from her body as if she was a starfish. Taliyah was in much the same position, but forced against the ground. Her arms and legs were pinned by thick vines.

It had all happened so quickly.

The girls writhed against the vines, but to no avail. A chill laugh caused them to momentarily stop struggling. A humanoid creature covered with foliage seemed to grow from the ground. She blended in so well, but they both realized that she'd been there the entire time they'd been arguing.

"What do you want, Zyra" Taliyah spat at the creature.

"Company," Zyra replied.

Taliyah tried to form a chain of profane insults, but a vine gagged her. She tried chewing through it immediately, but Zyra willed it to thicken. Annie was growling with rage. Then her face formed a look of surprise as Zyra's plants stripped her off her panties. The sorceress willed her vines to bring Annie to her, twisting her around so that her spread eagle legs were in front of her. Taliyah tried to yell, but she could only hum quietly through her nose, and the vine around her mouth tightened slightly.

Zyra teased Annie's pussy with her forked tongue, and was pleased to see an immediate swelling of Annie's labia. The girl moaned. She lacked innocence, having grown up in a very unruly place. She had never lost her virginity, however. Fear and pleasure took a hold of her, causing goosebumps along her skin. Zyra secreted a watery sap from her mouth and with one hand rubbed it around Annie's crotch. With her other hand she sprouted seeds. Annie could see at an awkward angle by touching her chin to her chest, and watched as the seeds seemed to jump and wobble with a significant amount of speed.

With a deft motion of her hand, Zyra wiped the seeds on to the sap, and Annie immediately felt an intense wave of pleasure as the tiny pods vibrated against her.

"Your body heat makes them shake, little girl. And you seem to be very _hot_."

Annie's initial gasps turned into moans as she approached climax. Just as her vagina started contracting, Zyra slithered a tiny vine into the petite child's ass. The vine was too thin to cause pain, but just thick enough to give Annie an entirely new erotic sensation that sent the preteen in to a convulsive climax. She squirted slightly, and the hot liquid coaxes the seeds around her pussy to vibrate even faster, helping to lengthen her orgasm.

Zyra could feel her vines shift around Annie's ass, and the pleasure from feeling the contractions caused her to release pheromones into the air. Zyra's pheromones were incredibly potent, and worked on flora as well as fauna. As her body and vines sporadically pumped the pheromones, Taliyah's struggle against the vine abruptly stopped. The girl felt her nipples harden and her pussy begin to wet. Zyra and Annie suddenly looked incredibly arousing.

She moaned against the vine, trying to get the sorceress' attention. Zyra turned sharply away from Annie's suspended body to study Taliyah's new body language. The gag around the girl's mouth retreated into the ground.

"Fuck me," Taliyah demanded.

"Oh, believe me I will. I think I want Annie to watch," the sorceress said seductively. The vines holding Annie rotated her so that she had a much better view of Taliyah. Annie was nearing her second climax as the vibrating seeds did their work. The vine in her ass twisted around and crept in a little bit deeper to finish her off, and she exploded in euphoria again, releasing even more hot squirt into the jelly that covered her pussy. Zyra again felt the quaking in the girl's ass, and wanted more. She grew another vine around Annie's leg, and it crept towards her crotch, before violently forcing its way inside. Annie's hymen expanded around the intruding girth until it tore.

A mix of squirt and blood coagulated inside of the sap and mixed around the seeds. Annie cried out in pain, and Zyra seized the opportunity to slip another vine into the girl's mouth. The friction of all three holes sent Zyra over the edge before she even started on Taliyah, but her climax was the first of many she intended to have. Sap oozed from her crotch as the leaves that modestly hid her vagina retreated to allow the liquid to pour. She stuck her finger in it and fell on top of Taliyah.

"Taste me," she commanded. Taliyah eagerly started sucking on the cum coated finger that Zyra presented her.

"It tastes like honey!"

"It is honey."

Zyra concentrated on keeping the vines pumping in an out of Annie as she undressed Taliyah. First her shirt was removed, delicately cut by a sharp thorn. The Stoneweaver shook her tits invitingly at the sorceress. Zyra licked and sucked at Taliyah's nipples, secreting more of the jelly like sap. With another flick of the wrist, she coated them with the vibrating seeds.

"Oh... I love it," Taliyah moaned.

Her pants were removed next. She had no underwear on underneath, and her pubic hair was shaved in the shape of a heart. Zyra spent less than a second admiring it before she thrust a vine in Taliyah's asshole and pussy, not caring about giving the girl time to adjust to the continuously growing invaders. Pain and pleasure racked Taliyah's body as the vines changed in length and girth, spreading her and using her.

Annie watched from her vantage point, but her eyes tightly closed as she reached another climax. Vines shot in and out of the girls, abusing their holes, penetrating deep inside them. Zyra leapt up to Taliyah's face as she exploded several _quarts_ of honey from her quivering pussy. Taliyah had to struggle to swallow fast enough to have enough air to breathe.

All at once, the vines retreated into the ground. Zyra seemed to follow them, becoming part of the forest. Annie hit the ground with a thud, but was too exhausted to care. The seeds on the girls remained vibrating, and they enjoyed the sensation well past when they could no longer see any sun rays peaking through the leaves above.


	4. Corruption

Caitlyn sighed as she threw her cell phone onto the deep blue comforter that draped over her bed. It had been a long day, and she'd been looking forward to a release. Vi had just told her that she wouldn't be home for a few more hours. Unfortunately that was becoming more and more common as they were assigned different trainees as partners. She laid down on the bed next to her phone, aching for Vi to able to forgo the training. All that she wanted was release, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was going to give into temptation as she had several times before.

She picked up the phone dialed the number that she'd swore she wouldn't dial again. It was answered on the first ring.

" _Hey baby,_ " Jinx said over the phone.

"Hi. Can you come over?"

" _Why? Do you need more help on a case? You know what my price is."_

"It's not about a case. I just want to see you."

" _I don't know, I think Vi would get a bit bitchy if she caught me at your place."_

"She won't be home for another few hours, she's training new recruits."

" _I see. I'll be over soon."_

The conversation ended when Jinx hung up. Caitlyn felt her stomach doing back flips at the thought of what she'd just done. Vi had caught her cheating not once, but _twice_. Both times Caitlyn had made up a fake identity for her secret lover, but Vi knew that she'd been lying. The tough girl had a soft spot for Caitlyn, however, and always seemed to forgive her.

She knew she was lucky, but Caitlyn had a much higher libido than her partner, and her firm moral code had been worn down since they'd been married. Vi rarely wanted to have sex anymore, and when she did, Caitlyn sensed that Vi was drawing away from her. Caitlyn liked to think that she had made peace with her demons, that her flaws were a part of her. In reality, she was finding excuses to do unethical things.

Commitment was a difficult thing for Caitlyn, she had a side of her that she didn't want others to see, a very wild and primal side. Jinx was the only person she felt comfortable sharing that part of her with, and so a bond had been formed between the two women, born out of desire and passion. Caitlyn thought of her lover's petite frame, and how much vigor she had during their flings. The girl loved to try new things, and had a natural gift of persuading others to do the same.

Caitlyn realized she was rubbing herself through her white thong at the thought of Jinx. She willed for her lover to get their quicker, and after five minutes of lazy masturbation, Jinx rang her phone. It was their custom not to knock or ring the doorbell in case Vi had unexpectedly come back.

"All clear, come in," Cait said seductively.

Outside the apartment, Jinx smiled and hung up. She turned to the person behind her.

"Watch this, Vi."

Vi smiled and kissed Jinx, "Fuck the bitch good, I'll be just outside the bedroom."

Jinx winked and headed into the apartment, Vi followed quietly. They had been seeing each other for some time. Vi had originally intended to pummel Jinx into the ground, but the girl had seduced her with her silver tongue. Vi had been hurting, and Jinx had been so understanding and comforting. After a few days of nothing but talk and alcohol and ice cream, the two women had made love. Then, Jinx had sprouted this plan to bring them all together, under the pretense that Vi could get back at her wife for hurting her.

It was so easy, Jinx thought as she approached the bedroom. She was wearing a gray robe that concealed her nude body, which she let fall when she saw Caitlyn rubbing her clitoris and moaning quietly.

"Hey, I thought we could try something different tonight," Jinx began.

"What did you have in mind," Caitlyn replied, still masturbating.

"Give me your handcuffs."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just trust me."

And Caitlyn did, as she surrendered her handcuffs that she kept in her nightstand to one of the most notorious criminals in the city to do with as she pleased. Jinx locked one cuff around the woman's wrist and fed it through the gaps in the headboard, locking the other cuff in place. Caitlyn had both arms locked to the bed, and had a curious look in her eyes.

Jinx hopped off the bed and grabbed a shirt from the closet. She gently wrapped it around Caitlyn's head, and promptly unstrapped her bra and removed the panties at her ankles. She was left with a nude woman with nipples as hard and cold as ice, with a pussy swollen and pulsing slightly. Jinx ushered Vi into the room. The cop stood their silently as she admired her wife bound and blindfolded. Jinx crawled over Caitlyn, allowing her upper thigh to brush against the bound woman's pussy lips. Caitlyn gently twisted her hips to rub herself against Jinx's leg. She felt like a dog, and she loved it. She felt Jinx teasing her nipples, sucking and kissing them softly.

Vi watched this and quietly stripped nude. She held a cloth bag, from which she withdrew two strap-ons. They were double sided, with a small vibrator that went into the wearer's vagina. She sighed slightly as she slipped hers on. Caitlyn mistook it for Jinx. When her lover withdrew from her, Caitlyn stayed quiet. This was usually part where Jinx would start fingering her senselessly. When it didn't come, she began to worry that Jinx was having second thoughts.

"Jinx?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait a minute," Jinx said as if she was annoyed. Caitlyn quieted herself.

Caitlyn felt Jinx roll her to the side a bit, so that her leg could be lifted up to allow access to her ass. She was going to protest, to say that she didn't want to try anal, but all that came out of her mouth was a gasp as she felt a vibrating strap-on plunge itself inside her asshole. It was well lubricated, but it was unexpected and it hurt.

"Ow!" Caitlyn said, and tried to twist back. She was taken by surprise when another strap-on slipped smoothly inside of her pussy. Her two lovers time their thrusts against each other, so that as Jinx penetrated Caitlyn's ass, she could see Vi withdraw from Cait's pussy. They held her there as the double penetrated her. Both of them laughed as Caitlyn tried to scramble away from them. She hadn't ever felt so full. It was as if they were inflating her abdomen. It hurt so much, but it felt so amazing at the same time. The held her groin in place as they mercilessly fucked her.

"Who's there!?" Cait said between breaths.

"Just me and Jinx, bitch," Vi said with a grunt.

Jinx turned the dial up on the vibrator, all the way to max. With a final thrust, she forced the strap-on deep into Cait's asshole. The vibration and the sense of being filled and dominated sent the woman over the edge, and she screamed as she climaxed. Vi followed Jinx's idea and did the same to the woman's pussy. They heard and felt the _hum_ as the vibrators tickled Cait's insides. Caitlyn was trying to shake the shirt off of her head, and was rewarded with a sharp blow to her forehead.

"Don't fucking move you slut," Vi said.

Jinx withdrew the vibrating penis from Caitlyn, only to force it inside her already filled pussy. She had to do it at an awkward angle, almost by sitting on Vi's lap. Vi was unable to thrust, but Jinx went wild as she fucked Caitlyn hard. The bed rocked with the force and weight of them. Caitlyn's tears were soaked up by the shirt covering her face. She sobbed and choked on her gasps as Jinx thrust inside of her. Finally she squirted, gasped, and went limp. Vi and Jinx withdrew their fake dicks with a slurping noise. Caitlyn's pussy remained wide open, and had a slight trickle of blood coming from the inner labia where they had stretched her too far.

"That was fun," Jinx said.

"Yes it was. Let's go back to your place," Vi said.

"Just a sec," Jinx replied. She grabbed the key to the handcuffs off the nightstand and put the tip of it inside Caitlyn's gaping hole.

Vi smiled at Jinx, and without saying another word, they dressed themselves and left Caitlyn lying there, unconscious and with a pussy covered with sweat, blood, and her own cum.


	5. Willpower

"This is a bad idea, Irelia," Riven whispered quietly.

"Syndra has the power to end the war between our factions."

"But she has no reason to. If she wanted to end the war, she'd have done so already."

"The least we can do is try. I can't keep this charade going, we're supposed to be enemies. We'll both be killed if anyone finds out that we're..."

"We're what? Lovers? Do you think I give a fuck if anyone finds out? We could be in the wind right now, but you don't want to leave."

"I can't leave until the war is over."

Riven sighed with annoyance, but continued following Irelia to the remote location that Syndra resided in. They refrained from further communication, choosing to walk on in silence.

It was nearly sunset when the finally reached the massive gorge in the ground. The massive tear in the limestone that blanketed this area had been caused by Syndra ripping the structure that once rested here into the sky. The two women gaped in awe as they saw the temple levitating several hundred feet above them, suspended in the air by magic.

"How do we get up there," Riven asked.

"I was told that she would bring us up when she was ready."

"Are you serious? We walked all the way here just to wait on a sorceress? How will she know we're even here?"

Then they collapsed as a sudden force swatted them to the ground. But the ground was no longer limestone, instead it was a neatly polished granite floor. They took in their surroundings with shocked awe.

"I could hear you two badgering through the mountains hours ago. What do you want," Syndra spoke in a commanding tone.

Riven was still recovering from the sudden teleport, and felt very sea sick. Irelia was already standing up.

"We want you to end the war."

"There are a lot of wars, and none of them concern me."

"The war between Noxus and Ionia."

"Why should I end it?"

"Because you can! You're an Ionian," Irelia shouted.

"You think that because I can do something, I should? Do you have any idea what the extents of my powers are?"

"I know that you can stop this war."

"You're circling back to your original request. I have no intention of stopping any wars, nor in starting them."

"There must be some way I can convince you," Irelia pleaded.

"Here is what I see, A Noxan and an Ionian come to me and beg for me to end the war between their two factions. This sounds like the setup to a bad joke."

Riven stood up on wobbly legs and drew her broken sword, "We could just make you."

Both Irelia and Syndra looked wide-eyed at Riven. Syndra laughed, "That is adorable."

The sword wrenched itself from Riven's grip and stuck deep within the granite floor. A black haze of crackling energy surrounded it.

"I'll make you both a deal. I can create a temporary truce between your two factions that will last until you both die, and in return, you will swear yourselves to my will."

Irelia and Riven traded glances, and then Riven spoke, "No deal."

"You come to my sanctuary, demand I end your war, threaten me, and then refuse my offer? Neither of you are leaving."

With the flick of her wrist, Syndra forced the two women to the center of the room, sliding them on the cold floor. Irelia tried to will her spirit blades at the sorceress, but with another wave of her hand, Syndra stuck them into the granite behind her.

"Now what am I to do with you," she pondered.

"You can kiss my ass," Riven offered with a sneer.

"No, but that does give me an idea." Riven felt a tugging force at her waist, and tried to kick herself out of Syndra's magical bond as her skirt was tugged down her legs and thrown across the room. Her white panties came next, leaving her naked below the waist.

"What the fuck are you doing," Irelia screeched. Her spirit blades shook in the granite foundation.

"Both of you," the sorceress said with a chuckle. Riven was flung into the air, where she remained suspended as Syndra used her magic to undress the busty girl. She wore a tightly wound cloth around her chest to flatten her breasts, and tried to shake free of the magic that held her in place as the cloth was rapidly unwound. She was stuck in the air, completely naked.

"I'll kill you," she shouted.

"No you won't."

Syndra's clothes seemed to dissolve into thin air, revealing her curvy nude body. Her boobs were very similar to Riven's, and both lacked any pubic hair. Irelia felt an invisible hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. Syndra clutched her fist out and dragged Riven through the air, where her legs were violently spread in front of Syndra's face.

"Let's get you wet, shall we?"

The same magic that blocked Irelia from screaming also prevented Riven from spewing a variety of curses at Syndra. The sorceress conjured up several black orbs the size of marbles, and one by one they slipped into Riven's tight pussy. She left two orbiting around the woman's clitoris, and watched as her labia swelled.

"That's more like it," She said as her orbs fucked Riven.

She moved on to Irelia, who was struggling ferociously against her. Tears of frustration fell from the corners of her eyes as she succumbed to Syndra's will, but then she was released. She wasted no time in charging at Syndra, but was stopped by a barrier. She changed tactics and tried to approach Riven, but another invisible wall prevented her advances.

"Undress yourself, now," Syndra commanded. She conjured a significantly larger orb behind Riven, who was rocking from the speed of the dozens of tiny orbs that were firing into her pussy and dissolving into nothing as new orbs were created to replace them. She positioned the larger orb behind Riven's ass. Irelia got the message, but was reluctant to follow Syndra's orders.

"Fine," Syndra said, and willed the new orb to shove itself into Riven's anus. The girl's mouth opened in a silent scream, and she shut her eyes tightly.

Irelia tried to scream that she'd comply, but her voice was still silent. She watched as the orb pulled out of her lover's ass with a pop, and then swiftly sank back in. Riven's shoulder racked as she cried. Irelia undid her belt and dropped her jeans, then threw her shirt off. Syndra gestured for her to remove her underwear next.

As Irelia got naked, the orb fucking Riven's ass vanished. The tiny orbs fucking her pussy continued, but they pulled in and out, rather than slamming inside and disappearing from existence. Riven was in pain, but she could not deny that she was feeling pleasured.

"Sit down and spread your legs," Syndra commanded Irelia. There was no hesitation, as the woman knew the consequences if she disobeyed.

"Now play with yourself." Irelia obeyed, and lightly rubbed her clitoris in a circular motion. Syndra's labia swelled as she watched Irelia rub herself. An orb appeared in front of Irelia's pussy, and slowly slipped inside. Syndra sat on the ground in front of Irelia, and positioned her crotch in front of Irelia's. Their legs were spread out so that their groins nearly touched. The orb shifted out of Irelia and into Syndra.

"Fuck! That's good," Syndra moaned as the orb sped up, "Don't you dare slow down," she said as she saw Irelia decrease her masturbation tempo. The sound barrier on the two girls was abruptly lifted, and the room was filled with their moans of pleasure. Irelia's eyes widened as she saw that the marble sized orbs that plowed into Riven's pussy were exiting the girl's mouth no larger than a grain of sand. The orbs were stringing inside Riven's entire body, at incredible speeds.

Then they all vanished, and Riven sank slowly to the ground. She tried to take a moment to breathe, but she was dragged on the ground, with her hardened nipples lightly scraping the cold floor. She landed next to Syndra, who sat up to allow Riven to slide just below her butt.

"Eat my ass, slut," Syndra commanded. After a moment, she felt Riven's tongue dart around the rim of her asshole. Combined with the imagery of Irelia rubbing herself, and the sensation of the orb fucking both of them at once, she reached her first orgasm. Riven and Irelia could _feel_ it, and the experience of it sent both of them over the edge in unison. All three women squirted, with Irelia's and Syndra's splattering on each other's crotches. The hot squirt dribbled off of Syndra's pussy and on to Riven's forehead.

At once, all of them were standing. Riven and Irelia were paralyzed by magic, as Syndra recovered from her first climax. She held the two women back to back, with their asses pressed tightly against each other. Their small tits perked out from their chests, and their nipples were very stiff. They shifted in the air as Syndra used her powers to position Riven on her back, with Irelia's pussy directly over her mouth. Syndra laid down in front of Irelia and gestured for her to lean forward. Riven held on to her lover's legs as she felt orbs slowly penetrating her pussy once more. She felt them shrink as they got deeper, finding their way through her body and forcing their way up her throat and our her mouth, where the grew and slipped into Irelia. The orbs traveled from person to person in a long chain, fucking all three women as they built speed.

Syndra dissolved the orbs as they entered her own pussy, and moaned as Irelia licked her clitoris. She'd never been so creative in her sexual adventures, and she was thoroughly enjoying this. All of the women moaned as they approached their climaxes. Riven came first, squirting past the orbs and wetting the floor beneath her. As Syndra came, her pleasure electrified the air, spreading to Irelia and causing both of them to squirt at once, with Syndra filling Irelia's mouth, and Irelia filling Riven's mouth.

The orbs vanished as all three women collapsed in sweat. The two lovers felt Syndra's concentration wavering, and both came to the same conclusion. As fast as they possibly could, they darted away from the sorceress. Irelia managed to get to her blades, but Riven slipped on her own cum, and landed with an off on the ground. Immediately the magical bonds that had held them before reaffirmed their control.

"Neither of you will be leaving, you're mine," Syndra said, as she stood up. Their naked bodies were all suspended in the air. Tiny fragments of clothing seemed to appear on the three women, all of them in Syndra's preferred skimpy robe style. Irelia screamed with rage, and her blades stuck in the granite exploded, sending spiraling cracks in the foundation of the temple.

"What have you done," Syndra shrieked. Riven and Irelia fell to the ground as Syndra focused her efforts on keeping the building intact. She heard a powerful blast of air as Riven activated her sword's power. It served to split the granite further. Tiny bits of the ceiling and the walls began cracking off as Syndra's energy that once held this palace aloft now served to crush it.

"You fools!"

Anyone watching the temple fall would have noted that it made very little sound, until it crashed into the ground and crumbled on its occupants.


	6. Willpower PT 2

Riven was surprised when she awoke several hours later, not expecting that she'd ever wake again. She was inches from being crushed by a massive chunk of granite, but it was held away from her by a thin veil of crackling energy. The clothing that Syndra had dressed her in was tingling her skin as it repelled certain death away from it's wearer. She could hear a rumbling noise echoing through the cracks of the rubble. The sound remained for hours, almost becoming a kind of white noise to Riven. Then the chunk of granite that trapped her to the ground was lifted and crushed into dust.

Syndra was reconstructing her palace, and doing so at the atomic level. She couldn't see the sorceress, but assumed she'd be close by. Dust was ebbing and flowing through the air, choking Riven. She held an arm up to help filter the debris. Someone yanked her wrist, and she spun to see Irelia, dressed in the same clothes Syndra had placed on them.

"We need to get out of here while she's distracted," Irelia said. Riven nodded her head in agreement.

They used the darkness of the night to their advantage, and blended into the shadows to avoid detection. They made it out of the crater that the palace had caused, and began sprinting away from their former prison. Just as they thought they were clear, the clothes they wore emitted a burst of light, and they were back in the crater with the dust circling around them, choking and blinding them.

"It's the clothes, we have to get them off," Riven yelled.

The women tried to undress, but the clothes seemed to be bound to their bodies like a second skin. They felt the dust around them begin to settle as Syndra began using the pulverized materials to reconstruct her palace. It was an amazing thing to behold, a temple appearing as if out of thin air as every molecule of dust found it's proper place and sealed itself there.

The two lovers tried to escape again, but managed to get no further than before, and were teleported in a flash of light back to the center of the crater. The temple neared completion above them, and the dust around them thinned to nothing. In the next moment, they were back inside of Syndra's newly reconstructed home, where they sank to the ground in defeat.

"Well, I think we can all agree on what a waste of time that was," Syndra smiled. The interior of the temple seemed blurry as the final particles found their proper placement among their neighbors. Syndra ogled the two women who sat on the floor. With the flick of her wrist she modified their clothing so that their breasts and groins were no longer hidden.

With a few more gestures, Riven and Irelia were suspended in the air next to each other. Orbs appeared and began vibrating on each woman's clitoris. Small moans escaped their mouths and they writhed in the air with pleasure.

"I'll leave you there while I finish repairing my palace," Syndra said. She floated to the ceiling and faded through it as if she were a ghost.

Riven's chest heaved up and down as she tried to maintain composure. The orb positioned just above the hood of her clit, which sent waves of pleasure through her body. Her nipples perked up against the cool air.

"We need to get out of here," she said between breaths. She craned her neck to see Irelia was experiencing the forced stimulation in much the same way. In spite of the situation, Irelia managed to make a joke.

"We're going to be so dehydrated."

Riven couldn't manage to laugh as her body was shaken with pleasure as she reached her first climax. Then she realized what Irelia had said.

"She'll have to let us eat eventually," Riven suggested when she gathered herself. The orb was making it very difficult to remain lucid.

"I don't think so, I was hungry when we first arrived, but it seems that my appetite has been sated," Irelia replied with a sad voice.

"So..."

"She can keep us here as long as she-" Irelia was cut off mid sentence by a flurry of spasms as she climaxed. Her eyes crossed as she squirted. It landed with a splatter on the floor below them.

Riven cursed herself for being aroused at the sight, but she couldn't help it. Her lover cumming was one of her favorite things to watch.

"I know... I know this might sound crazy, but maybe we should just enjoy this," Riven said.

"I don't think I'm able to not enjoy this, but we have duties," Irelia replied.

"We came here so that we could end the war, and we wanted to end the war so that we could be together."

"This isn't what I had in mind."

"Me neither, but as long as we're her captives, we can't do m-" Riven started panting rapidly at the end of her sentence, and groaned loudly as she squirted from ecstasy.

"This is unnatural, you don't ever have this much stamina," Irelia said with a note of concern.

"It's her damn magic, I'm not getting tired in the slightest."

Irelia began moaning loudly, and her hair flipped wildly as her head shook.

"What is it," Riven questioned.

"It's g-going inside m-me," Irelia shouted. Riven watched as her lover's pussy was penetrated by a vibrating orb. Moments after, Riven felt the orb pleasuring her do the same. The women howled as they were overcome with stimulation. They squirted several times over, drenching the floor below them with their slippery cum. Riven felt a new orb trace the rim of her asshole, and tried to twist her hips away. It didn't help.

The orb began forcing it's way in, and with a muted pop it finally did. Riven felt the vibrations inside her ass and pussy, and was sent into another climax. She was too wrapped up in her orgasm to notice that Syndra had begun fingering Irelia's ass.

Irelia's mouth formed an 'o' as she felt a cold finger tease it's way in and out of her asshole. Syndra was furiously rubbing her own clitoris, trying to build herself up to orgasm. It wasn't long before the women felt the mental shock waves of sorcerers' climax. In a flash, Syndra was over Riven's face, her hot squirt steaming out of her like a shower. Riven sputtered at the unexpected cum in her mouth and eyes. Syndra rested her thighs on Riven's shoulders and pressed her pussy against the girl's face.

"Eat my pussy like it's the last meal you'll ever have, because it is."

Riven complied, resolving to enjoy what she believed would be never ending orgasms with a sex crazed sorceress and Irelia. She darted her tongue around Syndra's clitoris, as if begging for the woman to squirt on her face again. The sorceress rewarded Riven for her efforts with another hot squirt and a high pitched gasp of euphoria.

Riven felt the vibrating orb inside her ass vanish. Syndra floated below her and spread her butt cheeks apart and conjured a chain of orbs, each slightly larger than the last. They connected to form a makeshift dildo that penetrated her one layer at a time as her asshole puckered to each new size. Once the fifth and final segment penetrated Riven, Syndra tugged them out in one swift motion. She willed them to repeat this on their own, slowly entering and then swiftly exiting the girl. The sorceress ran her finger along Riven's slit, savoring the feel of her swollen labia.

All at once, the orbs vanished, and the girls were lowered to the ground. They landed in the puddle of cum they'd squirted. The once hot liquid was cold against their skin.

"What now," Irelia questioned?

"Now, I meditate," Syndra said, and vanished.

Riven and Irelia stared at each other. They could see that they were both still inexplicably aroused, as if they had infinite sexual appetite.

"I mean, we've got nothing else to do," Irelia said as she crawled over to her partner.

The two women began entangling themselves together as they tried to see if their was a limit to the amount of climaxes they could coax out of their bodies. The floor became coated in their squirt, removing any friction and causing them to slide as they lost count of their orgasms. Their hair became soaked, their skin was slippery as if they'd been oiled, and still they continued fucking each other's brains out.

In her chamber, Syndra smiled as the felt the orgasms of the two women. _They're bound to my will forever,_ she thought whimsically.

Their screams of pleasure could be faintly heard by the creatures in the wilderness below them.


	7. A frosty night

Katarina stalked her prey, keeping low and moving with the shadows that the moonlight cast through the scarce trees. An open field with little available cover was not ideal for her current task. But then again, she rarely worked under ideal conditions. Her target moved quickly through the cold night. Despite the cold air, the woman she stalked breathed no vapor. Kat had to wear a cloth around her mouth to help mask her hot breath condensing in to mist.

She froze when the woman abruptly turned around, to catch any pursuers off guard. It was such a quick and smooth movement that Katarina almost missed the subtle signs that prefaced the spin. She was uncertain if she had been spotted. She grew tense as the woman scanned her eyes over the irregular shadows that Katarina used as cover.

With little warning, the woman drew her true ice bow and knocked an arrow. Years of practice helped to make the movement come as naturally as drawing breath, and despite her skills, Katarina was unable to react fast enough to roll out of the way. The arrow hissed through the air, narrowly missing the assassin's face, and tore the cowl that she wore back away from her head. The arrow made her flinch, and instinctively she tried to roll backwards, when another arrow exploded directly in front of her.

The wind was taken out of her as she was blown backwards. She landed hard, with a grimace of pain on her face. Ashe was already on top of her, firing several more arrows that pinned the edges of Kat's clothing in to the cold frozen earth.

"Okay, you got me," Kat said with just a touch of sadness. She was not accustomed to failure.

"It wasn't easy to spot you, and I don't think anyone else would. I know your tricks," Ashe said. She dropped her bow and laid on the grass next to Kat. The stars above them were numerous and bright, and both of them dazedly stared in wonder at the seemingly endless canvas of black that had been painted with dots of white.

Ashe placed her cold hand over Kat's thigh. The arrows pinning her corroded into dust, which faded into nothing.

"It's a beautiful night," Ashe remarked.

"Yes, it is," Kat said, as guided Ashe's hand towards her crotch.

"You really like to get right to it, don't you," Ashe questioned with a laugh. She turned and positioned herself on top of her lover, where they kissed passionately for a few moments.

Kat placed one hand on Ashe's butt, and used her other to grope her breast.

"You're nipples are so _hard_ ," she said with some fascination.

"They're always hard, I'm freezing," Ashe said in between kisses. She untied the leather straps that kept Kat's vest in place. With tenderness, she eased the leather away to reveal Kat's bare chest. Her nipples were as erect as Ashe's, and with her cold fingers, she rubbed them.

"I fucking _love_ that..." Kat said. She placed both hands on Ashe's thighs and squeezed lightly. Ashe continued her foreplay with Kat's nipples, teasing the woman until she could barely stand the anticipation.

With movements as smooth as drawing her bow, Ashe undid her cloak and tossed it aside. She was naked atop her lover, who was frantically trying to take off her own belt.

Ashe unzipped Kat's pants and helped her kick them off. It was a sloppy motion, but it served their purposes. They entangled with each other, kissing and moaning as their hands explored each other's bodies. Katarina gasped as cold fingers traced circles around her clitoris. She clutched Ashe's hair and hissed for her to continue.

" _Fuck,_ " she said, as Ashe inched her closer to climax. She was more of a receiver when it came to sex, which was okay with Ashe, who was more of a giver. Despite this, she shifted and spun herself around so that they were in a sixty-nine position. Without the need for instructions, Katarina began eating out the sexy woman atop her. Ashe used her hands to steady herself as she vigorously licked Kat's hot pussy, coaxing the woman to climax. When she finally did, Katarina gripped her lover's ass and shrieked loudly as her hot squirt shot out. Ashe lightly tapped Kat's clitoris to help her ride her orgasm, enjoying the sight of her lover's squirt wet the grass, and immediately begin turning in to vapor.

Tiny red marks on her ass where Kat gripped began to form, and would eventually turn in to bruises. Ashe didn't care, and spread her legs out further to coax Kat in to eating her out again.

"Come on, make me squirt!"

After a slight pause, Kat resumed her attempts at pleasuring Ashe's pussy.

"Use your fingers," Ashe prompted. She began to feel herself climaxing as Kat finger fucked her.

"Y-yes I'm coming," she screamed. Ice cold liquid spurted out of her as she convulsed from her orgasm. Her eyes rolled up with pleasure as she showered Kat's face with near-frozen cum.

Ashe rolled off of Kat, and they remained next to each other, head to toe, waiting for each other to catch their breath. Kat lazily rubbed herself as she gazed up at the stars once more.

"Give me a minute, we're not done here," she said to Ashe.

"You're damn right," the frost queen said under her breath.

Several minutes passed until they were reinvigorated for their second bout. It was Ashe to instigated it, directing Kat to turn over and stick her ass up.

"I'm gonna try something," Ashe said with a hint of eroticism. Before Kat could reply, she froze her boots against the ground, effectively pinning her with her ass in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," Ashe cooed, as she conjured a thin ice sliver that grasped at all moisture in the air to form a simple dildo. Kat turned her head to see what was happening, and was unsure if she wanted to object.

Kat felt her lover spit into her asshole.

"I don't know about this," she began, just before Ashe plunged the slippery dildo into Kat's ass. She was surprised at the pressure trying to force it back. All she had to do was release her grip slightly for the dildo to be forced out. Kat's mouth formed and 'o' and her eyes shut tightly, but she did not object as the ice cold foreign object slipped in and out of her ass.

It was an entirely new experience, one that brought her close to orgasm, but not quite over the edge.

"I'm so close! Make me come!"

Ashe released the dildo, which shot out with a slight pop, and began rubbing Kat's clitoris with short and fast strokes.

Kat tried to kick free of the ice bonds that restrained her legs in place, but was unable to. Her squirt shot out of her and splashed against Ashe's hand, where it rebounded back to Kat's inner thighs and dripped down her legs. A long moan of pleasure echoed around them as Kat released what little breath she had been able to draw before she came.

The ice that froze her boots in place dissolved in to the tiny fragments of ice that vanished on contact with the ground, and Kat's body relaxed and fell flat. Her leg twitched once from an echo spasm of her climax, and her thighs and juicy ass shook slightly. Ashe smiled and covered her lover with her discarded cloak. She glanced upwards at the stars, which seemed to shine an accusatory light on them, as if what they had just done had desecrated the tranquility of the night.

Without a second thought, she began masturbating next to Kat, not caring if her moans of pleasure were heard by anything that might be listening.


	8. Unfortunate

A soft footfall was all that Miss Fortune heard before she felt the arc of electricity dance through her body. She let out a gurgled yelp that did not interest the crowd around her. She was not unconscious, but she was no longer able to control her body. Whoever tasered her followed up by yanking a canvas bag over her head. She rested against her assailant in a daze as she saw tiny dots of light poke through the bag. She felt the cord wrap tightly around her waist. Her hands were not tied, and if she were fully lucid she would have been able to fight, but the combined stress of the taser and adrenaline that coursed through her veins was sending her in to a paralyzing fright.

She was hoisted over someone's shoulders. The last thing she felt was the warm trickle of urine spreading down her pants. The crowd barely paused to glance; after all, it was just another day in Bilgewater.

The world came back to Sasha Fortune in bits in pieces. Her head ached terribly as she tried to recall what had happened. She attempted to stretch, but found her hands were chained to the floor behind her. Her feet were shackled at the ankles to a metal bar in front of her. It took a few minutes before she became lucid enough to realize she was completely nude. There were several women chained in the same manner as she was. All of them were redheads, ranging from sunset red to light auburn shades. Their breasts were generously sized, similar to Sasha's. It seemed that they all belonged to the same "type".

In the corner two men sat at a table playing cards. Neither said a word. Both were burly and seemed to be made of nothing but muscle. _Definitely grunts_ , Sasha thought. They wore loose fitting clothes, and their boots had been kicked off at the door. Sasha noted that both had a unique kind of key -one used to unlock shackles- on their belt loops.

Sasha noticed a gentle rocking motion and realized glumly that they were on a ship. It's hard to escape from ships.

"Can I have something to eat," asked the woman next to Sasha. One of the men chuckled, the other man quietly got up and walked over to the woman.

Instinctively, the woman shied away, trying to tilt her head in any direction but towards the man. The blow was so fast that even Sasha recoiled. The man had bent in to a crouch and delivered a solid punch to the woman's gut.

She coughed and wrenched in pain, and threw up bile. It spilled out of her mouth and on to her chin, dripping down between her breasts. Sasha felt sympathy for the woman, but white-hot rage towards the man. She scanned his face and filed away his features so that she could repay him with a beating.

"What are you lookin' at," the man said, shifting his gaze towards Sasha.

All she replied with was stony silence. She did not let her rage show through her face, as she was not stupid. Instead she glanced down in obvious defeat.

"You haven't been broken in yet have you," the man continued, kneeling next to Sasha. He snaked a hand between her knees and ran his fingers up her leg. She felt her cheeks begin to heat, and she tried to close her legs tightly together. The blow she expected was delivered, and she turned her head as he slapped her. It took foot pounds off the blow, but it still hurt quite a lot. The act of subtle defense raised her spirits slightly, as she felt more in control. She couldn't have been more wrong.

The women next to her began whimpering, as they already knew what was to come next. Sasha was powerless as the man forced her legs apart, exposing her bare crotch. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed in a triangle, and her lips were dry against the cold air. The man reached behind her, and shifted a lever. Whatever she was chained to rolled backwards, forcing her to lie down. He unshackled her ankles, and for a brief moment, she struggled. She kicked and screamed and cursed at him, but he simply struck the meaty part of her legs until she finally submitted from pain and exhaustion.

"I'll fucking kill you," she said, but without any substance. She turned her head away so she didn't have to watch him fuck her, but she couldn't force herself to not feel him penetrate her. He slid in without waiting for her to lubricate, and the friction sent waves of pain through her. After a few thrusts, he withdrew and spit on her pussy. He rubbed it in with the tip of his dick and continued thrusting. The pain had subsided, but with each insertion she felt more of herself slipping. She heard him grunt and palm her breasts. He started pinching her nipples in time with his thrusts.

"Tell me you're gonna cum," he demanded.

She remained silent, barely even registering his voice. Sasha was retreating in to herself. Her breasts bounced faster as he increased his tempo.

"I'm not gonna stop until you cum," he said. He withdrew his dick and pumped it until he ejaculated jets of semen on her stomach and breasts. He switched to fingering her, yelling at her to cum.

She watched the other guard stand up and leave the room. Whatever his reason, she seized the opportunity. She twisted to shift her weight and delivered a kick to the side of the man's head. He groaned, and tried to straighten, but she used her heel to crack the front of his skull. His eyes glazed and he went down. With her feet she grabbed the key on his belt loop and kicked them to her hands. The women next to her watched in awe as she unlocked her chains. She unlocked the woman next to her, who in turn began unlocking the rest.

Still naked, and with semen dripping down her torso, she stood over the man who had defiled her. She walked over to the table, kicked a leg off of the wooden chair, and used the makeshift stake to stab him through the throat.

"Fuck you," she said, and spit on him.

-Author's note-

I can do a continuation of this, but this was all that was commissioned. Feel free to message me if you have any ideas for what should happen next.


	9. Honor

Fiora paraded the streets with confidence. She craved the adoration and attention from lowly peasants she shared her city with. It was the only way she could tolerate them, in fact. A grin smile broke out on her face as the crowd stopped to turn their heads at her as she passed them. She tilted her chin up slightly, blatantly projecting her aura of self-pride. People who didn't notice her were irritating, and with malicious intent, she would slightly change her path through the throngs of people to bump in to them.

Yes, the attention was her fuel. Recognition was everything to her, because in her mind, honor was an illusion that melted without an eye of scrutiny. Some might want call her a narcissist, and some certainly had. Those that were unlucky enough to have made such slanderous comments in public were seldom heard from again. She recalled that her private dungeon was filling up at a steady rate.

Today she wore a new dueling outfit, which made her keen to take the busiest roads so that she could maximize the pairs of eyes to ogle at her. The outfit was primarily compost of a thin fitting latex outer layer with a much softer silk inner layer. It hugged every curve on her body, as it had been tailored to fit her exactly. The cups for her breasts were slightly off, and she vowed to punish whoever was responsible for that.

There was a golden double helix that coiled around the torso of the outfit, with thin tendrils spreading around her arms and legs. The outfit was a two-piece, held together with only the thinnest of seams. If one was not right next to her, they would think the outfit had been painted on to her.

Only the thinnest of underwear could be worn with this outfit, but the silken interior had persuaded Fiora to forgo wearing any. She did not realize her mistake until a male teenager pointed at her crotch and laughed to one of his friends. She glanced down too see that she had a perfect cameltoe; her pussy lips were visible as plain as if she was naked.

She grunted in anger and tugged at her crotch. The boy laughed harder, infuriating her. Her cheeks went red with rage, and on impulse, she strode over struck him flat handed across the face. He recoiled as if he'd been bitten by a snake. His friend's mouth was agape, and some of the crowd that had been transfixed by her aforementioned cameltoe stopped to watch the situation unfold.

The smarter people kept walking as if nothing had happened. To stop would be a bold move, one that could be interpreted as a challenge to the Grand Duelist. Fiora felt the gaze of dozens of people lock on to her, and understood that she had made a grave mistake. Without a word, she jogged away to the edge of the road, where she cut through an alleyway.

She cut through the narrow streets and tried to justify her actions to herself. _It was out of line for him to laugh at me_ , she reasoned. _Someone had to teach him a lesson_. Maybe it was karma that hit her, but even her worst enemy would assume she just got a dose of horrible luck, because as she cut through the pathways that snaked around the city, someone struck her on the back of the head with a very heavy fist.

The blow stunned her, dropping her to her knees, forcing her to throw her hands on the pavement to keep from falling completely. Her training began to surface, and she shifted her weight so that she could prepare for a duel, but this was no duel. Kicks landed on her from several directions at once, sapping the willpower out of her with each sharp intense pain. Her assailants avoided her head, taking care to keep her conscious.

She tried to turn over, to see her attackers, but they did not allow her. They made no comments; they did not speak at all. Instead she heard them grunt as they beat her. Despite herself, she wondered if the outfit would have to be re-tailored. It was a useless thought, but she could barely think.

Finally, _thankfully_ , the kicks subsided. Her legs had suffered the most, and felt as if they had already swollen to twice their actual size. She felt strong hands grab her ass, and then the sharp wincing pains as he spanked her with too much force to be arousing. Another hand held her head to the pavement, not that she had the strength to move anyway.

Someone tore the thin fabric covering her ass apart, and continued to tear it so that there was a gap between the fabric at her crotch. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. She summoned the last reserves of her strength to scream and kick, but nobody who might have heard her cared enough to investigate the cause of the scream. The kicks had no force, and landed awkwardly on someone behind her.

Fingers began groping her pussy, stimulating her clit; getting her wet. It amazed her that her body could be in such agony and still respond to sexual stimulation, no matter how unwilling she was. Another pair of hands spread her ass cheeks, stretching them so that her butthole was easily visible and accessible.

She groaned in misery, and felt someone slip what she assumed was a sex toy of some sort in to her ass. Fiora hated anal sex, and found it painful. Whatever was inside of her butt reinforced her opinion, as it was simply lodged inside of her. Where she thought it was going to stop, it continued. She cried out in pain as the rounded tube-like object was shoved so deep that her asshole closed around it.

Instinctively her body tried to force it out, but it seemed to be stuck in place. Someone hoisted her by the waste and put a cart of some sort underneath her. It positioned her so that her toes dangled slightly off the ground, with her torso parallel to the pavement, as if she was dangling off a bed.

The fingers that had been coaxing her pussy in to wetting had retreated, being replaced by the familiar feeling of a penis. There was no hesitation, just someone behind her thrusting in her, using her for his own pleasure as if she was just a doll.

She felt his length inside her and her groans of pain rose and fell with each thrust. She had her eyes shut tightly, but peeked when she felt someone playing with her breasts through her thin shirt. There was a man dressed in all black, even his face had some kind of mask that hid every feature. She appeared to be on some kind of modified massage table, with her breasts dangling out the bottom. The man used a small knife to surgically remove the fabric concealing her boobs.

The thrusts of the man inside her made it difficult, as her boobs kept bouncing back and forth. He clasped his hand tightly around them one at a time to make his task easier. When her breasts were revealed, he lifted his mask up slightly to uncover his mouth. She saw that he had a chiseled chin, and concluded that he was probably very handsome.

He began nibbling on her nipples, sending euphoric waves through her body. The painful thrusts began to morph in to a pleasurable fucking, although she still felt intense pain from the foreign object inside her ass. Tears ran down her cheeks as her soul retreated from her body, detaching herself from the moment. What was left was a thin shell of a woman who quietly moaned. The man below her tired of sucking her tits.

She felt the man fucking her ejaculate inside her vagina, deep in his thrust. He groaned loudly, and slipped out of her. Immediately, someone stuck another tube-like object in her pussy, filling the void the man had left. Fiora heard tiny beeps of a machine, and realize that the tubes were one part of a magnetic vibrator.

The tubes began fucking her from the inside, moving back and forth slowly at first, but rapidly increasing speed as someone turned the dial up to the maximum setting. The cum inside her vagina helped lubricate the dildo, but the one in her ass was devoid of that privilege. The friction mind breaking, and she felt waves of pain and pleasure course through her beaten body. It was some time before she realized she was not bound to the table.

It felt like an hour of constant mechanical fucking before she gathered enough of her shattered sanity to realize she was alone. Her attackers had fled the scene, leaving her to be violated by the machine. She gathered the courage to move, and pulled herself up completely on the table. The magnetism that held the toys in her holes pulled them out. She felt as if she was pulling out a bowling ball. Her asshole spread open to allow the dildo to slide out with a muted pop.

She felt blood trickling out of her asshole. With a final pull, she tumbled off the table and on to the hard pavement. Another ten minutes passed before she found the strength to crawl. She caught her reflection in a discarded cracked mirror. Her tits and groin were exposed as if she wore lingerie, and her outfit was tattered in other spots. Where it wasn't ripped, you could see no visible trauma, where it was, black bruises made her look as if she was a rotting carcass.

Fiora actually saw the light in her eyes go out in the mirror as she fainted.


	10. Beneath two moons

The two girls were sweating profusely, trying to catch their breath. Soraka was bent over, with her hands on her knees. Lulu was running to catch up, her shorter physique making it quite difficult. Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed upon Soraka's ass. The celestial woman had elastic shorts on, and bent over as she was, they revealed her slender curves and a slight cameltoe. Lulu could feel herself blushing, and hoped that Soraka would think it was from the vigorous training.

To Lulu's amazement, Soraka straightened and took off her shirt. Her toned back seemed dry despite the sweltering heat. Lulu could feel herself getting excited; her breath quickened, and her loins stirred with heat. Without a word, Soraka turned to face Lulu, with her breasts bare. Time seemed to slow and become distorted for Lulu. She reached out to touch Soraka, but the world seemed to fade to nothing.

She woke up dazedly. _It was a dream!_

The real Soraka slept next to her in their small tent. It was made for one person, but there was a surplus of star-guardian recruits, so Lulu the two girls were assigned the same tent. Soraka did not sleep under the covers, for reasons Lulu did not know, but was thankful for. She sat up to get a better view of the tall woman. She wore a thin shirt and loose shorts, and Lulu tried to mentally undress her, to picture her as she had seen in her dream. Her eyes lingered over Soraka's horn, and wondered what it would be like to have it inserted in to various places. The tent was lit from the two moons in the sky. It filtered most of the light, but left just enough to see without straining the eyes.

"You can't sleep?"

Lulu nearly jumped out of her skin. Soraka's eyes were shut, but she was not asleep. Lulu's cheeks reddened, as they had in the dream.

"Lu?" Soraka probed. She opened her eyes to look at her tent-mate.

"Yeah, I mean no. I'm not sleeping well," Lulu whispered. Her eyes frantically searched for something to stare at; anything but Soraka.

"Your cheeks are red."

Lulu tried to think of a reply, but to no avail. Soraka noticed two tiny bumps on Lulu's large night shirt.

"Are you cold," she asked inquisitively.

The yordle quickly crossed her arms over her breasts in embarrassment.

"No I'm not cold," Lulu's voice came out as a rasp.

Soraka studied Lulu's body language and made a silent conclusion.

"We're partners Lu, we're supposed to look out for each other, you don't need to be shy," Soraka said soothingly, scooting closer to Lulu. She wrapped her arms around the yordle in a gentle hug. Lulu did not uncross her arms, and felt very awkward. Soraka's touch was like electricity that sent sparks of need to her crotch. Her labia swelled, and she felt her nipples harden further beneath her arms.

"We have to make sure we help each other with our needs," Soraka continued. She felt Lulu's heart racing, and was certain without a doubt that the yordle was extremely aroused. She had no qualms about that, and was ready and eager to satisfy Lulu.

"So, Lu, what do you need," she whispered this in to Lulu's pointed ear. Lulu moaned quietly as she felt Soraka's hot breath so close to her skin. By nature, yordles get very wet, and Lulu was no exception. Soraka pulled the blanked that covered Lulu's legs and saw that she had tucked her shirt against her groin to try to staunch the flow of her juices. It only served to soak the shirt and the blanket that they both laid on.

Lulu was frozen in the moment, unable to tell Soraka how badly she wanted her. Instead, she uncrossed her arms and guided Soraka's hand towards her dripping wet pussy. Soraka needed no further direction, and used her long fingers to gently massage the wet area. She sent Lulu in to a frenzy, the girl wrapped one arm around Soraka and used her other to clamp her mouth shut. Her muffled moans were still loud, but hopefully not loud enough to alert anyone outside the tent of what was happening.

Soraka was amazed at how wet her newly made sexual partner was. There was very little friction, but Lulu seemed to be going through fits of pleasure. The yordle buried her face against Soraka's chest, her small mouth hanging open over one of Soraka's nipples. She paused her massage to take her tank top off. Lulu didn't move, so Soraka had to lightly tug the fabric to pull it off. She felt Lulu's arm on her bare skin, still tightly gripped. Lulu's eyes were shut, but she licked and sucked on her partner's nipple.

She lost her concentration when she felt Soraka's hand creeping up her thigh, and her long finger slip inside her pussy. She let out a loud moan. Soraka quickly pressed Lulu's head against her breasts.

"You're too loud," she whispered to the yordle. Lulu didn't bother to quiet herself, and moaned in to Soraka's boobs. Worried that they might get noticed, Soraka withdrew her finger from Lulu's pussy. With tenderness, she laid Lulu down on her back. Lulu had her eyes tightly shut, and her mouth was open as she breathed heavily. She felt Soraka tugging her shirt up, but did not allow it to uncover her chest. Soraka leaned down to kiss Lulu. She was much taller than the girl, so kissing put Lulu's crotch at Soraka's belly button. She felt Lulu's hot wetness start to drip down towards her shorts.

"Kick my shorts off," Soraka said in between kisses. She felt Lulu's toes begin to pull the elastic waistband of her shorts. They sprang down past her ass but Lulu wasn't tall enough to pull them further. With a few shifting movements, Soraka kicked her shorts all the way off. The two women were completely naked against each other, exploring each other's mouths. Soraka's head was tilted so that she had a better angle, and so that her horn didn't brush against the yordle. Lulu started to kiss less and less as she rubbed her hips up and down, using Soraka's stomach for friction on her pussy. Her small arms wrapped around tightly around Soraka's neck, and her legs kept Soraka pressed down against her.

Soraka felt Lulu gush against her stomach as she climaxed. For a brief moment, the yordle's eyelids fluttered open, and her grip relaxed on Soraka. The woman used this moment to detach herself from Lulu. She stood on her knees and felt the hot fluid on her stomach slide down to her own pussy, where it dripped off on to the already soaked blanket.

"Oh my god I love you," Lulu said quickly. They both felt the passion they had for each other.

"Open your eyes," Soraka cooed. The yordle obeyed.

Soraka kept low and moved to sit on Lulu's face. Lulu's tiny tongue darted around her clitoris, sending waves of ecstasy through her body. She quietly moaned as the yordle went to work. She reached her hand down to massage Lulu's clit, but stopped when Lulu's concentration faltered.

"Sorry, help me come first and then I'll touch you again," Soraka whispered. She slowly rubbed her hips around, helping Lulu lick from different angles. Soraka was wet, but not nearly as much as Lulu, who was still lightly gushing.

"Oh... I'm gonna come..." Soraka whispered. Lulu's tiny hands gripped her ass and pulled down so that she could coax an orgasm out of Soraka.

It was explosive, Soraka squirted a jet of hot liquid on to Lulu's face. She rolled off the yordle to massage her clit, riding her climax for as long as she could. Lulu sat up to watch, feeling reinvigorated and ready to climax again. Without a word, Soraka snatched Lulu up and rolled her so that they were in a sixty-nine position. Soraka had to sit up and strain her lower back to accommodate Lulu's height. The shirt Lulu adorned fell, barely covering her nipples. Soraka could see the underside of Lulu's small breasts, but the ruffles of the shirt hid her nipples.

She started to eat Lulu out, the yordle excreted so much fluid that Soraka had to wipe her mouth off on the inside of Lulu's thighs. She spit some of the juices on to the yordle's butt hole, flicking her tongue lightly over it. Lulu had never felt such an experience, and the taboo of it threw her in to another orgasm. She gushed heavily. Soraka relished the dirtiness of Lulu's juices spilling over her tits and down her torso, all the way to her crotch were Lulu's head was.

Lulu had said something, but the whispered words were mostly muffled by Soraka's crotch. She pushed the yordle's legs down so that Lulu was laying between Soraka's long legs.

"Can you... put your horn... here," Lulu said, pointing to her pussy. She was tilting her head up so that she could meet Soraka's gaze. The request surprised the woman, but she nodded.

Although Lulu was astonishingly wet, Soraka groped the yordle's pussy and rubbed her juices on her horn. Lulu leaned forward and raised her ass invitingly in the air. Soraka put her hands on the yordle's ass, pulling her cheeks apart. With extreme care, she slowly inserted her horn in to Lulu's pussy hole. Lulu moaned in to the blanket, her butt hole pulsated with pleasure. Soraka couldn't see very well, but could feel the hot insides of Lulu's pussy. There was extremely little friction, so she had to be careful not to go to deep. But even as she had the thought, Lulu thrust her ass backwards. Soraka's seven in horn slipped all the way in to Lulu, who forced herself not to scream with pleasure.

The yordle took control and rocked back and forth as Soraka held herself in place, letting her horn be used as a dildo for Lulu's pleasure. She had to shut her eyes so that Lulu's fluids didn't leak in to them. Her face became drenched in the hot slippery liquid, and Lulu showed no signs of slowing down. She rocked all the way to the tip of Soraka's horn, and then slammed herself back.

Her horn didn't offer much erotic stimulation, but it felt amazing and unique for it to be inside Lulu.

Then Lulu slipped all the way off of her horn. Before Soraka could move her head up, Lulu readjusted and thrust herself back on to it, this time having the horn go inside her ass. It felt foreign, but it was so well lubricated that it didn't hurt at all. Soraka couldn't see what had happened, but it felt different. Lulu threw herself back so that Soraka's horn was completely inside. The sensation sent Lulu in to euphoria, and she squirted heavily on Soraka's face. It felt like a hot shower for the woman, and she pushed away from Lulu so that she could breathe. The horn slipped out without so much as a noise. Lulu fell down in a shaking fit, still gushing like a hose all over the blanket. Her large shirt was completely soaked, from sweat and her own juices.

Soraka noticed her shirt and shorts were also completely drenched, and opted to forgo putting them back on. Instead she laid naked next to Lulu, stroking her small back and enjoying the feeling of wetness that covered her.

They fell asleep shortly after, with Lulu still riding the best orgasm of her entire life.


	11. Cabin in the woods

Ekko waited in what he hoped was a casual position. He leaned on Jinx's front door, waiting for the fifteenth time for her to walk around the shrubbery that kept this cabin well-hidden. He heard her footfalls crunch dry leaves as she approached. His hand hovered over his Zero-Drive as he debated jumping back in time yet again. He swallowed nervously and decided that enough was enough. Abruptly, Jinx turned cleared the last bit of thick foliage. Ekko nearly stopped breathing as he saw Jinx's outfit. She wore a loose crop-top that was barely long enough to cover her boobs, which were clearly unburdened of a bra, as her nipples poked at the thin fabric. Her shorts were made of a thin and stretchy material that barely hid anything, and the black fabric heavily contrasted with her pale skin. The only other thing she wore was hiking books, which was the only practical thing for this terrain.

Despite being barely clothed, she looked as if she had just left a spa. Her long hair was dyed neon blue, and braided in to a single ponytail. How Jinx managed now to shiver was a mystery to him, as it was quite chilly. Ekko couldn't help but stare at cloth concealing her nipples, which were erect from the crisp air. He felt tingling in his groin and immediately wrenched his gaze off of Jinx. His jeans felt tight around his crotch and he tried to shift to hide the obvious bulge that was appearing. Jinx didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Ekko," she said with a smile.

Ekko had rehearsed what he was going to say several times already, but now his mind was blanking. He reached for his Zero-Drive... only to have Jinx give embrace him in a hug. They were the same height, which surprised him as he had always thought she'd be shorter. He felt her press against him, and he lightly hugged her back. He tried to pull his hips away but he was already backed against the door. He thought for sure Jinx could feel his hardness.

And she could, but she didn't let him know that.

"Come on in," she said, reaching around him to open the door. Ekko tripped backwards as the door gave way in to the cabin. He felt himself blushing. He hadn't spoken a word to Jinx yet, and was searching for something clever to say. The moment was awkward, and Jinx knew could tell that Ekko was inexperienced with women. She threw him a bone.

"Excuse the mess," she said nonchalantly. With feigned innocence, she went around the living area to pick up discarded clothing and bits of wrappers. She bent at the waste, giving him great opportunities to stare at her ass. Despite this, Ekko tried not to focus on Jinx. He surveyed the interior of the cabin. There was little outside light coming in; the curtains were drawn. The walls were adorned with what he assumed were live rockets. In one corner there was a cooking range that clearly never used. A refrigerator hummed quietly next to the range. There were two doors on the other side of the wall, both hung open. One led to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom.

Jinx was running out of things to bend over for, so she tossed the pile of clothes in to her bedroom. With a sigh she kicked her boots off and hopped on to the couch.

"Can you shut the door, please?"

Ekko obliged, when he turned back to face Jinx, her shirt was off. He drew in a sharp breath. Jinx giggled in reply.

"I love this weather, it feels so nice on the skin," she teased. Her small breasts were perked against the cool air. His eyes darted around the room to back at her chest, and he still couldn't find his voice.

"My feet hurt from hiking, can you rub them for me," Jinx said, gesturing for him to sit on the couch next to her. He was visibly pitching a tent. She debated pulling her shorts off, but thought that he might faint. He sheepishly sat at the end of the couch. Jinx put her feet directly on his crotch, feeling his hardness. She could feel his member twitching with expectation. Ekko gently started massaging her feet. His mind was racing, and although he could see that Jinx was obviously giving him neon signs, a small part of him still felt that she would become angry if he tried to play along. He lacked confidence, and both of them knew it.

"A little higher," Jinx whispered. Ekko obliged, moving to massage her calves.

"Higher."

"Okay," Ekko whispered. It was the first thing he said to Jinx, but she hadn't heard it. She tugged her elastic shorts a little higher, causing a cameltoe.

"Higher."

Ekko hesitated. He was massaging her thighs, and she had scooted down so that her butt was nearly on his lap. He ogled her groin with obvious lust, but he was far too shy and inexperienced to make a move. Jinx understood this, so she sat up and perched herself on his lap. She guided his arms around her, letting him hold her waist.

Slowly, she started grinding against him. His breath quickened as he felt her move along the length of his dick, and even though he wore jeans, he could feel her heat. He didn't know weather to stare at down at her hips or to stare at her tits. She made the decision for him and pulled his head towards her breasts. She let out a moan of pleasure to encourage him.

Ekko was reaching lower, trying to snake his hands in to her shorts. She allowed him to, relishing the fact that he was starting to participate. He pressed on her soft skin, grabbing it with increasing confidence. She felt him pressing her against him, desperate for more friction. She disengaged and stood up.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," she coaxed. Ekko took mere seconds to undress completely and hurried to join Jinx. Her bed was queen sized, and she was spread eagle at the base. With his newfound prowess, Ekko laid atop Jinx. They fed off of each other's passion, and Ekko entered her with a fluid motion. The first penetration was euphoric for both of them, evident from their gasps. Jinx felt perfectly filled with each thrust, Ekko had a natural rhythm that sent tingles up her spine.

Ekko felt that he was coming far too quickly, and slowed his tempo. "Don't you dare slow down, I'm close," Jinx hissed at him.

Now he felt that it was a race against her, so he sped up. He grunted from concentration, while Jinx moaned with ecstasy. Ekko winced in pain as Jinx involuntarily scratched his back as she came. He felt himself begin to climax, and having satisfied his lover, he rapidly increased his tempo. Just as he was about to come, he realized that he hadn't spoken to Jinx about where he should shoot. In a panic, he tried to pull out.

Jinx made his decision for him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to shoot jets of cum inside of her. Jinx uttered a slew of curses and made mentions of a diety. Ekko rested silently, slumped against Jinx while still inside her. He had never in his life experienced such absolute completeness and satisfaction.

With a surprising amount of dexterity, Jinx pushed Ekko off of her. Semen cascaded out of her, messing the bedspread.

"Good god...," she said, "get ready for round two."

With that, she left for the bathroom, holding a hand over her pussy to keep Ekko's seed from spilling on to the floor. Ekko was still catching his breath. Anticipation and pride swelled within him as he eagerly awaited Jinx's return. It was shaping up to be the best night of his life.


	12. Ahri

Ahri felt a burning need within her. She tried to attribute it to being aroused, but she knew that wasn't entirely true. It had been so long since she had fed off of the life essence of anyone. It was a dangerous activity, for anyone unfortunate enough to fall victim to her charm. The magic within her was the source of this need. Ahri wielded incredible power, but there were times when the power wielded her.

An unseen hand puppeteering her from within - the magic had a will of its own. Each day it grew harder not to give in to the temptation. She had been avoiding humans entirely, becoming more of a recluse as the compulsion grew more intense. But the Vastaya knew she could not restrain herself for much longer, and she feared that if she did not make the decision to feed, the decision would be made for her.

It was through this reasoning that she found herself at an inn in the center of a small town. The town had many different names, none of which were official. It was built on the crossroads of a well-known trading route, with a river no further than fifteen meters from the outermost structures. It was frequented by many, and there were always new faces. Faces that Ahri knew wouldn't be missed, if the worst happened.

For a long time, it was her hunting ground. She had preyed many men and women who had far more than one too many pints to drink, and while many of them had left seemingly unharmed, there were plenty who hadn't survived her supernatural harvest. To her shame, it was the ones she killed that gave her the most satisfaction. Her human regret and shame was always quelled entirely when she slaked her predatory appetite.

But the shame came back. Regret stirred within her after each hunt, and she renewed her vow to separate herself from her magic. She vowed that there would be no more hunts.

Eventually, undeniably, the surge of hunger would reaffirm itself, and she would hunt again. Her eyes focused on a man in his late thirties, shambling around with a wide grin on his face. Ahri stood quietly in the shadows, waiting for him to break off from the rest of the group. Her tails twitched with excitement as he finally said his goodbyes and wandered off towards the bunkhouse.

Just as she began to follow, a figure caught her eye. A young woman in nondescript hiking clothes strode in to the inn. Her long red hair seemed to glisten with wisps of flame. Ahri could feel that this woman possessed magic, and it felt as strong as her own.

The man had already reached the bunkhouse, her opportunity had been missed. She cursed herself, and considered waiting for another target. Her thoughts kept getting tugged back to the woman. She had been human, there was no doubt, but the power she had was not like anything she'd ever felt.

Acting on impulse, she followed the woman inside.

To her surprise, nobody seemed to stop to gawk at her tails. In fact, people paid too little attention, and she had to lift them off the ground to avoid them being stepped on. The woman was seated at the bar, speaking to a cloaked man. Ahri moved through the rowdy inn so that she could read the woman's lips.

"-trail has gone cold, I don't know where to go from. Have you heard anything?"

She couldn't hear the man's reply, but the woman looked crestfallen.

"This was the last place she was seen, I'm sure of it. A Lunari follower was spotted here, it has to be Diana."

Someone tugged her tail, a teenage boy who looked far too young to be drinking, but drunk nonetheless.

"Are these real," he asked loudly. She barely heard his voice above the noisy crowd.

"Go away."

He gave it another tug, attempting to remove it as it if were part of a costume. Ahri winced in pain, and without a thought, scattered his mind. He fell unconscious on the floor, to nobody's interest.

She glanced back to where the red-headed traveler had been, and froze. The woman was staring at her.

Ahri rarely felt threatened. Her biggest adversary was her own compulsions, but her instincts told her that this woman was dangerous. She retreated in to the crowd. Where she couldn't squeeze past, she shoved by. It only took a few moments for her to reach the door, but each second that passed her heart rate increased.

The moment she was outside, she sprinted away from the inn. She hid near the stable, pausing to check if she'd been followed. Her catlike eyes scanned the area for pursuers, but found nothing. With a sigh of relief, she turned her attention towards the bunkhouse.

Someone snatched her wrist.

The woman had an iron grip, and before Ahri even realized she was in danger, she was thrown to the dirt. She managed to twist so that she was not shoved face down. She hissed with venom and tried to shake free, but the woman effortlessly held her down.

"Who are you," she asked Ahri. Her voice was calm and commanding.

Ahri ignored her and screamed for help, trying to cause a scene. A crowd of people would flock to help a would-be victim, even if the crowd were mostly drunk.

Her scream turned to a choke when the woman delivered a sharp jab to her solar plexus. Her assailant waited patiently while she regained her breath. Ahri debated crying for help again, but she knew that the next scream wouldn't escape her throat.

"Who are you," the woman repeated. There was no change in her tone.

"Nobody," Ahri replied icily.

The grip on her wrist tightened, and she winced as whatever magic this woman possessed began singing her flesh.

"Don't sell yourself short, everybody's somebody."

Ahri did her best to adopt a mocking tone, "Well then, who are you?" It sounded more pathetic than it did sarcastic. She was not used to masking pain.

"My name is Leona. Now's the part where you tell me your name and why you're eavesdropping on conversations."

"I wasn't," she spat. Ahri focused through the searing pain and concentrated on Leona's thoughts. First and foremost she felt Leona's suspicion. Beneath that, though, there was fear. Leona thought Ahri had heard something important.

She stopped reading Leona's thoughts and started controlling them. The grip on her arm relaxed, and Ahri immediately sprung up. Leona's eyes were unfocused, and her face was painted with confusion. Before Ahri realized what she was doing, she tapped in to the woman's life force.

The burn on her wrist healed immediately. The power the woman held was foreign to nature, at least as far as Ahri could tell. All she knew was that it was intoxicating. She drank in the power, but she felt it getting harder to hold her grasp on Leona's mind.

Leona screamed, but her mouth never opened. This scream came from within, and it echoed in both of their minds. Her skin shone with a brilliant light, a very hot light. Ahri covered her eyes with her hands, and when that wasn't enough, with her tails. She felt her skin cook, and immediately heal with the power she'd stolen.

It lasted for less than a second, but the damage was significant. The ground they stood on was scorched, and the stable they were behind was on fire.

They were also completely nude. Their clothes had turned to ash, and the ash had been burned to nothing. Leona stood still. Ahri ran.

She reached the river within seconds, and dove in to escape downstream. The moment she hit the water, a burst of light set off fireworks in her head. Leona dragged her out of the water by her hair. She heard the water in her hair sizzle at the heat of Leona's touch.

Those same hands moved towards her throat.

Ahri had no time to think. She simply acted. Once more she gripped Leona's mind, but not to steal from her. With more effort than she'd ever given, she charmed Leona. They struggled against each other, the power that inhabited each of them battling for control.

Leona fell backward in to the sand. The burning light that radiated from her moments ago was not gone. Ahri watched as the redhead collected herself.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Finally, Leona broke the silence.

"I feel so… weird…" she said. Her voice was heavily slurred, and Ahri knew the charm had worked.

She also knew that she had used up her reserves of magic. The desire to consume was gone; or rather it had transformed in to a desire physical in nature. Her heart still pounded with adrenaline, but the fear translated to thrill as she let Leona crawl on top of her. The wet sand beneath her offered a soft, -albeit dirty- surface.

Leona rested her knees on either side of Ahri's hips. The Vastaya felt time slow as she scanned every inch of Leona's body. Her red hair flowed down her shoulders like cascading flames. Her skin shone with an internal light, almost as if she had bathed in stardust. Her breasts: small, but perfect in curvature. Ahri's eyes lingered lower, to the intimate spot between Leona's legs.

Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed in the shape of a heart. The symbolism was not lost on Ahri, as she thought of the charm that she had inflicted on the woman.

Ahri's analytical gaze turned to one of passion when she felt Leona's hands on her hips. Leona slid them up Ahri's sides to her chest, where she pressed generously sized boobs together with cupped hands. There was only a small pause before she continued upward, leaning down to close the distance between her face and Ahri's.

-Finish reading at LewdWords {dot}com


End file.
